An Everlarked Christmas in Handcuffs
by AULOVE
Summary: AU Modern Katniss is the black sheep in her family. She desperate for a boyfriend that her family will love. What better way than to Kidnap Peeta a gorgeous guy who walked into the diner where she worked at: "What is your name?"/"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen"/"Well Katniss, Katniss Everdeen, my name is Peeta Mellark and if you so much as touch my car I'll put you behind bars."
1. Chapter 1

Written for my friend  arbyeatscheesebuns on tumblr

Hi All I posted this on Tumblr and I wanted to share with you. I hope you enjoy this humorous Everlark love story

Please review and drop by on my tumblr page Mega-Aulover

Katniss is the black sheep in her family. She desperate for a boyfriend that her family will love. What better way than to Kidnap Peeta a gorgeous guy who walked into the diner where she worked at. Read on

* * *

Peeta had no idea where he was or how he got here all he knew was that a woman with thick bad hair curly hair stood in front of him. He was handcuffed to a chair, and had a splitting headache.

Katniss stood in front of him with far more bravado than she ever had.

She recalled how she got into this mess. It started with her hair going horribly wrong. Then she got the worst table, with the blond impossible woman and the man who now sat in front of her. Things were so out of her hands, and all because of her family. Katniss did not want to spend another Christmas personifying the family loser. It was Joanna Mason who got her into this mess after she had gotten fired.

Katniss was emptying out her locker when Jo came into the back "Hey brainless let me walk you out."

Katniss wiped her face then scowled. "That blond plastic got me fired."

"Nah Haymitch will hire you back as soon you get back." Jo grinned looking over her shoulder as she opened the door to the back.

"You sure?"

"Haymitch's got a heart of gold and he has a soft spot for you." Jo tapped her spiked biker boots against the door.

"How am I going to deal with my family?"

"Look outside in your car."

Katniss frowned as she closed her locker. Jo was up to something, she had that maniacal look to her face. Katniss stepped outside and there slumped in her back seat was the beautiful blond man with the dazzling blue eyes. "JO what have you done?"

"When the plastic ditched him I gave him some of my special coffee."

"JO", Katniss wanted to yell but she was horrified that someone was going to catch her and she was going to go to jail. Her hands spread on her windows. "What the hell did you give him?"

"A little morphling, he'll be out through the entire trip. If you leave now you can beat your family and convince blue eyes to be your boyfriend."

Katniss eyes grey eyes looked like twin moons on her face. She was aghast but at the same time this plan sounded good. At least with a guy like him she would not seem so pathetic to her family. "How could I ever?"

"Simple" Jo showed Katniss a picture of the man's Jaguar. "If he doesn't help you, his car gets it."

It sounded so easy at the time. So much so, they covered him up with blankets and Katniss sped away. Thinking nothing of what she was doing until found her self staring down at him. Katniss had no where to hide. She was not good at confrontation, she normally argued then ran. Taking a deep breath she nodded before speaking.

"Listen to me carefully I am kidnapping you for the weekend."

Peeta had duck tape over his mouth and could not speak. He narrowed his blue eyes on his kidnapper. She was a little thing, did not even reach his shoulders. Peeta wondered how she managed to carry him or for that matter kidnap him.

"I am going to take your tape of but don't bother screaming we are alone."

Peeta expected her to rip off the duck tape, but she took her time remove it wincing and saying sorry when she thought she hurt him.

"Better?"

"No you kidnapped me!"

"I had to do it and you are perfect." He was th type of guy girls drooled over.

Peeta struggled to get loose, "Perfect, perfect for what?"

"You are going to pretend to be my boyfriend. My family will be here at any moment. If you don't my friend Jo has your freaking Jag and she will destroy it." Katniss whipped around her phone, to show the man who she kidnapped, his car inside that machine that crushed cars at the junk yard.

Peeta's blue eyes opened up at the sight of his car. He personally did not care about the car, okay he did. The car was brand new, but it wasn't the car it was the toys for the kids in the trunk of his car he cared about. "Why should I do this?"

"My family is perfect. I have a young sister who is a Doctor and works at a hospital that deals with kids with terminal diseases. My Mom just won Nurse of the Year, My dad well he's great, he a self made man. He was a miner and put himself and my mom through school, he's an engineer now"

"And you?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Peeta frowned outside of her bad hairdo and the kidnapping she was not bad. She had a pretty face. Exceptional silver eyes and it sounded like she loved her family to pieces. He was oddly attracted to her. "No?"

"I am the bad sheep in the family. I haven't amounted to a hill o'beans."

"What do you do?"

"I hunt and wait tables, until today. I was fired today." Katniss said slumping down on the floor.

"Wait you the horrible waitress'

Katniss winced "Yeah, I know I was going to pay your bill, but your girlfriend complained to my manager. Effie is a real stickler."

Peeta felt bad instantly. It was Glimmer who was giving her the problem. Nothing the waitress did made Glimmer happy, she did not do dinners off the side of the road. She actually left him behind while her friends came and got her. "I am going to marry her, Glimmer."

Katniss was surprised, "REALLY?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well it's just," Katniss thought about the plastic blond he was with. There was nothing on that girl that was real from her extensions to her ass. Injected silicone is what Jo called them. "She doesn't look like your type."

"Then what is my type?"

Katniss blushed then diverted the conversation. "I am sorry about this but I was desperate."

Peeta looked at her and he could see her vulnerability, the girl underneath the scowl and sarcastic remarks was human. He sort of liked her, he frowned and told himself he wasn't supposed to like her. He focused in on his situation, she had kidnapped him, his anger came back. "Okay but tell your friend if anything happens to my car, I walk away."

"OKAY" Katniss nodded.

"Well," Peeta wiggled his hands.

"Oh sorry," Katniss took out the key from that hung from her chain. "You try to leave and your car is toast."

Peeta grinned, "What is your name?"

"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen."

"Well Katniss, Katniss Everdeen, my name is Peeta Mellark and if you so much as touch my car I'll put you behind bars."

* * *

Authors Note: Well what do you guys think? Let me know

End of part one, next up Meet the Everdeens


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi All I hope you liked the first chapter here is the second chapter I hope you enjoy

Please Review & remember I do not own the Hunger Games

Now for Meet The Everdeen's: Read on

* * *

"Katniss, where are you?"

Katniss panicked the moment she heard her mother's voice coming from the Kitchen. "They are here!"

"I am not going out there."

Katniss whispered fiercely as she turned to look at him. "You have to or you can say goodbye to your Jaguar."

"I am betting your family doesn't know you committed felony. I should just tell them. Have you locked up." Peeta noticed how slight she was compared to him. It was oddly funny that someone so small could have taken him by force.

"Go ahead and I'll text my friend. She has lots of friends in high places." Katniss bluffed.

Peeta could tell she was fibbing. "You're not a very good actress."

"Okay so you caught me, but my friend loves to make things go splat." Katniss clapped her hands together and squished them together for effect.

Peeta thought of those toys then darkly answered, "Fine."

Katniss uttered, "Behave," before she jerked open the bedroom door. Her family slept upstairs, Katniss had a room downstairs in a separate space.

Peeta followed just behind her. He wanted to see Katniss with her family. He wanted to judge the people who would drive their daughter to commit a crime.

"Mother, Merry…"

"Katniss your hair! I told you to curl your hair not curl your hair. This is going to ruin our Christmas photos. Oh dear I can't hand the Christmas cards to my friends at work with you looking like this." Sage Everdeen was disappointed as she touched her daughter's tresses and made clicking noises with her tongue.

"Katniss" Primrose exclaimed then laughed. "OMG Katniss you look like Curly Sue!"

"Very funny little duck" Katniss said sardonically as her baby sister gave her a huge hug. Prim and Katniss could not be any different. Prim was happy go lucky with tremendous intelligence. Katniss had the worst luck known to humanity.

"Katniss dear why aren't you wearing the pink dress, pink is very becoming on you."

"Mom, I just don't…"

"Your sister Primrose loves pink don't you Prim." Sage said cupping her youngest face lovingly.

"Oh mom," Prim said brushing her mother's hand away.

Sage eyed her daughter critically, she was dressed causally with her dinner t-shirt on. "Katniss did you at least go to your interview today? You know the one your father set you up at, with the Hawthorns?"

"Crap," Katniss said as she hit her head with the palm of her hand. She had forgotten all about it. She saw her father enter the house.

"Katniss, do you mind helping me outside?" Logan Everdeen looked at his daughter but his eyes slid to the young man hanging out in the back ground. "Katniss are you going to introduce us?"

Katniss turned a bright shade of red. She had forgotten Peeta.

"Peeta Mellark, Katniss boyfriend." Peeta tried to be as charming as possible. It was interesting to see the way her family was treating her.

"Mr. Everdeen, Katniss's father." Logan gripped the man's hand.

Peeta noted the firm handshake and delivered his own. Her father was tall and thin but he could tell there was power hidden behind his physique.

Katniss looked to Peeta. Confidence and charmed oozed out of him.

"Pita like in he bread," Prim said looking at the buff delicious man who sauntered in and placed his arm around her sister's waist. Katniss did not like to be touched openly. She was such a prude when it came to romance. For this guy to do this meant he was special.

"It's a play on the word. My name is spelled with two EE's instead of an I, my dad has a thing about bread."

Mr. Everdeen questioned, "Mellark as in Mellark's bakery?"

"My family owns Mellark's bakery."

"How lovely, Katniss never brings anyone home." Sage was surprised Katniss was dating someone with money.

"My parents thought Katniss only swam in the lady pond." Prim piped up, she winked at her sister, loving to see Katniss squirm.

Katniss face was lit up.

Sage admonished, "Primrose!"

"Well I was only telling the truth. She doesn't date. Hell I bet you my sister still has her V…"

"Primrose that is enough," Logan spoke.

Sage smiled tightly, "Katniss is selective, besides what matters is that that she seams happy."

"I will help you with the luggage," Katniss surged forward she wanted to get out of the fray.

"So you got an more brothers?" Prim asked, but her question fell on deaf ears.

"Logan you need to speak to her." Sage shook her head in concern, "I invited the Hawthorns for dinner as a thank you and Katniss did not go to the interview."

"Katniss why didn't you go interview, Rain would have hired you."

Katniss swallowed, "Dad I?"

"What possible excuse could you have to not go to the interview? You need a job."

"She was busy kidnapping me," Peeta blurted.

All eyes turned to him.

"Katniss was too busy committing a felony at the time to consider going to the interview." Peeta said smiling at Katniss enjoying her misery momentarily.

Everyone laughed at his comment.

"That sounds like Katniss, remember your song? I'm Gettin nuttin for Chrismas." Primrose sang teasingly.

"She was always in trouble as a child."

"Really?" Peeta was amused.

"How did my sister end up with a catch like you?" Prim shook her head slowly.

"She handcuffed me."

"Katniss was always creative when she doing something wrong." Sage smiled at Peeta, he was so handsome, she looked to her husband momentarily he was the only one that was not happy and she wondered why.

"Do you remember when you spilled ink on mom's white rug?"

"Do not remind me," Sage Everdeen rolled her eyes. "The cleaning bill was horrendous and your father wanted to rip out the carpet, I won that argument."

"She always had dirt under her nails and her pants were always ripped at the knees. It was a wonder Gale liked you so much." Her father shook his head reminiscing. He kept his eyes on Peeta.

Sage wistfully said, "To bad you never gave Gale the time of day."

Peeta saw the moment she became pale and upset. He wondered who this Gale was

"I will be right back." Katniss ran outside and stood dejectedly under a tree. Her plan backfired. Her family ignored her. Once more they preferred someone else to her.

* * *

Up Next Meet the Hawthorns


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

Hi All thank you all for following. I am always amazed anyone would want to read of my stories. I hope your holidays went well. I celebrate until little Christmas which is when I expect to have this finished on Jan. 6th in a few days from now.

PS: I do not own the Hunger Games!

Meet the Hawthorne's Read on:

* * *

Katniss stood outside feeling sorry for her-self. Hearing her family bring up her embarrassing moments, while, at the same time making Gale sound like he was such a catch made her physically ill. Gale broke her heart when she was fifteen, something no one knew. Because of him she was afraid of becoming close to someone. Intimacy on any level scared the hell out of her. At 27 she was a spinster by choice.

Her celibacy was harped about, by her family, especially during the family Christmas gatherings that took place every three years. During the last one Katniss had a debacle during a teaching position interview with Principle Snow. None of her family bothered learning the truth. They only knew she shot arrows at the man's tires. Snow blackballed her from ever getting a teachers position. It was a miserable time for her. Katniss could not spend another Christmas like that.

However fate stepped in the name of her buddy Jo. Jo drugged an innocent guy for her and dragged him into her car just so that she could impress her family. Now there was the real possibility she was going to jail. She felt bad. Guilt was eating her alive because she abducted Peeta. Katniss took him away from his family for her selfish needs. She was most assuredly was going to be locked up.

Katniss wondered how orange would play against her olive skin tone. It was as she thought this that she was ransacked. One moment she was standing, the next she was eating snow.

"I found her!" Rory Hawthorn yelled as he stood up.

Gale came up laughing. "Hey Catnip, how's the snow."

Katniss angrily stood up. She looked at both brothers you couldn't really tell them apart because both shared such a strong resemblance. Gale was slightly taller than Rory, and older. The Hawthorne men were tall dark and handsome, unfortunately they knew it and were jerks about it.

"Whoa! What's with the hair?"

Her nostrils enflamed as both guys began to laugh and point fingers at her cork screw curls. With venom in her voice she spat, "Go to hell."

Rory laughed "Good old Katniss, never changes."

"Come on Catnip you hair is a travesty."

Katniss pushed them both in the snow as she walked by them. She was freezing and wet now. She headed toward the cabin quickly. Her hands rubbing on her arms to keep warm. Angrily she jerked open the door.

The cottage was warm, a fire was roaring in the fireplace. There was laughter coming from the kitchen. Katniss paused and heard Peeta teaching her family how to make bread. He was charming the pants off of everyone.

She glanced into Peeta's eyes for a brief second; they stared at each other before Katniss sulked to her room and sat unceremoniously on the bed. Everything was wrong and it was her doing. Angrily she began to unbutton her blouse. She took off her shoes and changed her clothing. She was putting her stuff away when the door unceremoniously opened. Her eyes spotted Peeta's phone and the handcuffs in the center of the bed. She quickly picked them up and shoved them in the back pocket of her cargo pants.

"Catnip."

"Stop calling me that? You know how much I hate it."

"You never said that when we were together."

She paused to give him an incredulous look. She wanted tell him that he scared her. "Leave me alone."

"What is your new boyfriend name, Peter?"

"Peeta."

"So you and PEEETA are dating. Why aren't you out there with him?" Gale picked one of smaller decorative pillows on the bed and threw it up in the air and caught it.

Katniss rolled her eyes. "I had to put some dry clothing on because Rory tried to bury me in the snow.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Gale threw the pillow on the bed. He reached out to touch her hair.

Katniss swatted his hand away. Gale was annoying her.

"Where did you meet him?"

Katniss stared at him.

"How long have you been together? Why are you so quiet? Why don't you want to speak?"

Gale was asking all of the questions she had no answer to. She did not know Peeta at all, other that he was hot and a good person, he could very well have found a way into town while she was sulking outside. He stuck around and she felt guilt nipping at her shins.

"You guys act like strangers."

Katniss bit her lip. Gale was near the truth. He was going to figure it out no matter how she hid the truth.

"Why would a guy like that be interested in someone like you?"

Katniss shook her head then blurted. "Because it's fake the whole thing is fake Gale."

"I knew it. It explains a lot though."

"I brought him here, took him away from everything, just so that I wouldn't look like a looser again."

"Did you pay him? I knew you couldn't find a guy. You're too frigid." Gale's smug voice caused Katniss pain.

It was true, she did not do relationships. His dig hurt her deeply. Katniss did not want to hear Gale poke fun at her nor did she want to confess she committed a crime. She bit her lip before she could say anything else that could incriminate her, Gale was a lawyer. Desperately she opened he door to run out of the room.

She crashed into Peeta. Blue calm eyes met hurt grey ones. They stood looking at each other. Once again everything faded around them. All they could hear, was the sound of their respective breathing. Peeta gripped her by the arms; her eyes were stormy like the sea with unshed tears. She pushed away from him briskly moving away. Peeta could see she did not want to be seen.

"Katniss, Kat..." Peeta called after her.

"Don't bother she's a lost cause."

Peeta looked to the man sitting on the bed grazing at his phone. He frowned trying to piece together what was going on in this family. It was clear they loved her and they wanted the best for Katniss. It was the way they went about it that was wrong. If anyone understood what Katniss was going through it was him.

Peeta knew all about pressure and expectations. He understood what Katniss was looking for, was to be appreciated. His blue eyes took in the guy named Gale. Peeta asked himself why her family was enamored with him. Gale looked enough like Katniss to be an older brother. The only redeeming quality Gale had was the cell phone he held. Peeta thought immediately this could be his way out. His cell phone was missing.

"Hey can I use your phone?"

"Sure? You have some other client?"

"What?"

"Katniss told me this was fake. Are you one of those male escorts?"

"No, I have a girlfriend. This is," Peeta paused then said, "a favor."

"Oh okay, sure?" Gale tossed his phone.

Peeta dialed Glimmer's number immediately as he stepped into the bathroom. She was his only life line. His family was away in Tahiti. Peeta was left behind to deal with the family business.

"Hello,"

Glimmer's voice was breathy. "Glimmer it's me Peeta."

"Why are you calling me after you took me to that hell hole? I could have caught something from that part of town or have been shot!"

Peeta moved the phone away from his ear. Her voice squeaked as it vibrated with angry annoyance. "I only took you there because…"

"Because…"

Peeta was going to tell her about the proposal of marriage he was going to do in that run down diner, but he did not. He got cold feet. Lamely he replied. "They have the best milkshakes."

"Milkshakes you took me to the worst side of town for a fatty beverage. I don't do dairy or sugar Peeta!"

"Did you ever think that I wanted to do something different?"

"Peeta we are not like them. There is no need to mingle with those people."

"Glimmer," Peeta murmured imagining her over done face screaming in that chirpy voice of hers.

"My friends told me not to date you! They warned me. They told me you were a great lay but a frigging moron. I only started dating you as favor to your family. Ugh the things I do. If I did not need you, to get me into the gala tomorrow night, I would break up with you."

Peeta had heard this tirade before. But unlike the last time, he now had Katniss's voice inside his head telling him she was plastic. "Why don't you? It's not like I am going to be able to come since I was kidnapped."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Sure sounds like it." Peeta roughly hung up the phone.

Time stopped as he stared at himself in the mirror.

He felt relief even though he was being held against his will. He chuckled to himself as he stared at his reflection. It was time to make changes in his life. It then hit him since he arrived here he had been threatened and he was not okay with that. Peeta was tired of being a piece in every ones games.

Going back to the room he grabbed his coat. It was time he flipped the switch on Katniss. He saw Gale in the living room with her family and threw the phone back at its owner and walked outside to find her. It took sometime to do but he found her, a lonely figure under a canopy of snow covered tree limbs.

"Are you going to come inside?" Peeta questioned she had no coat and was standing with her arms wrapped around her middle.

Katniss looked over her shoulder. "Aren't you supposed to be planning your escape?"

"Well I have decided to stick around and help you?"

Her face lit up with cautious hope. "Why would you do that?"

"So when the cops come around, your arrest will be so much sweeter."

Katniss took his phone she had in her back pocket and threw it at his chest. "Go ahead it's exactly what they would expect. It'll be another stupid irrational Katniss act."

Peeta caught his phone he noted she did not throw it with much force. "I will, now that I have my phone back, you thief."

"You're a piece of work you know that."

"Me, I am one who was kidnapped. I am the victim and I am not a thief like you."

Katniss face fell. Then her eyes sparkled dangerously. "If I would have known you were like this I would have dumped your," She stuttered "c…cu…cute ass on the side of the road."

Peeta raised an eyebrow at her admission. No girl ever said that to him. "Is that why you kidnapped me because you think I have a cute but?"

"Oh you are impossible."

"Am I?" Peeta flashed her, his best smile. Katniss was cute when she upset. Her lips pouted when she scowled. She had beautiful kissable ruby lips that contrasted against her olive skin tone. Now that he did not have Glimmer to contend with perhaps this abduction could an open door.

"You know what I am starting to feel sorry for your plastic fake girlfriend. You, both deserve each other.""

"I thought you said she wasn't my type."

"That's because, I thought you weren't like her, but I was mistaken. You're a vapid, superficial, people pleaser."

Peeta was not like Glimmer. He disliked her superficiality immensely. Originally he lusted after her because she reminded him of a pinup beauty. However, when she opened her mouth it was a turn off. To be compared to Glimmer hurt. "What about you? With your bozo the clown hair bending over backwards to please your parents, you broke the law Katniss."

She gasped. The truth always hurt the deepest when delivered with honesty. "You know what if you are going to call for help do it, because I can't stand you!"

Katniss walked away further away from the house towards the safety of the woods.

Peeta followed behind her hotly. He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.

Katniss was about to open her mouth to yell at him but suddenly his lips invaded her mouth. For the first time in her life Katniss Everdeen was properly and thoroughly kissed. The jolt of electric need shot straight down to her toes. She whimpered her hands clawed at the front of his coat.

He tasted of mint, vanilla, cinnamon and man. Her knees began to buckle. Fire spread throughout her body. She was lit by him and it was scary yet thrilling.

Peeta picked her up as he found the spot on her neck that caused her to scream. Her legs wrapped around his middle. Their mouths met again. Tongues carnally matting, tasting, glorifying the fact that two souls found purchase within each other.

Peeta pulled away. "Katniss where?"

"They shed is that way."

Peeta turned his head to see the shed was just yards away. Her lips were trailing kisses down his chin and face. She nibbled on his earlobe as he carried her to the shed. Once inside, Peeta pressed her up against the nearest wall. Her hips grated into his as her neck was thrown back allowing him access to her neck. Soon her hands pushed his jacket away seeking to get closer, to touch his flesh. She groaned as her hands untucked his shirt out of his pants. Greedily she wanted to touch his flesh. Her fingers raked up his back. Katniss had never acted so wantonly before. This was undiscovered territory.

"Catnip?"

Frozen water spilled on them both. Katniss eyes went wide on her face as she peeked over Peeta's shoulder. There congregated in the shed was Gale, his father, his brothers and worst of all her father. All of them were armed with bow and arrows. Gale had a particularly nasty looking crossbow.

"Daddy!"

Her father growled "Katniss."

Katniss looked at Peeta. He slowly put her down on the floor. As she turned to face the executioner's squad, that is when it happened, the handcuffs that was inside her back pocket fell out. In slow motion they tumbled out onto the floor. They came to a stop in front of her father's boot.

There was no way Katniss was going to get out of this one.

* * *

Up Next Glimmer & Confrontations and revelations


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey all here is chapter four, I hope you like it. Thank you for your reviews. Don't worry about Gale he redeems himself in the end trust me. He's just hurt because Katniss picked Peeta. So hang in there.

This chapter was beta'd by the wonderful talented ct522 and hijacked-victor on tumblr

PS I do not own the hunger games.

Now for Glimmer & Confrontation and Revelations: Read on:

* * *

"DADDY NO!" Katniss yelled out as she pushed Peeta out of the way.

Peeta saw the way her father, Logan began rushing at him at the sight of the handcuffs on the floor. It was one thing to know he was dating his daughter. It was something else to see him grinding into her. Peeta did not blame the man for charging at him.

The Hawthorne's pulled Logan back as he struggled forward. Rory was pushed to the ground. But the rest held on.

"Let me go!" Logan roared as he was pushed outside.

Peeta blinked and felt bad. He turned to Katniss. "You didn't have to do that."

"Peeta, my father would have killed you."

"With good reason," Peeta held her lightly.

Katniss swallowed, she shyly confessed. "It would hurt me if something happened to you."

Peeta could not stop staring at her. For some reason, he felt as if they had been friends for years. There was a way the light caught her silver eyes that triggered something in his memory. Peeta could recall chasing after a girl with twin chocolate braids in a field of dandelions. The black shiny shoes she wore glistened in the sun, her folded white socks brushing against the happy yellow flowers as she ran through the field.

Peeta frowned, puzzled, for years he had memories like this surge. Normally it was when he saw inanimate objects like crayons, apple juice boxes, or cheese buns. But he could never understand why these feelings and short bursts of memories surfaced. This had never happened with another person before. Katniss Everdeen was special. He gently brushed her face with the back of his hands. He watched the way her lashes slid closed.

"What the hell was that?" Gale exclaimed loudly as he entered the shed.

Katniss jumped her eyes flew to Gale.

Peeta noticed Gale had an accent.

"Gale, not now," Katniss breathed out.

Peeta could hear in her voice how tired she was of fighting; she did not want to confront Gale. "Gale perhaps now is not the time to hash this out. You should go see how Mr. Everdeen is."

Gale rushed forward. Peeta held on to Katniss. Gale did not listen to him. "This is what you call a favor?"

"Gale you need to calm down." Peeta put his hands up, trying to keep the peace.

"You're a liar! Me mentiste, Katniss."

"Gale everything we told you was true." Katniss whispered.

"That didn't seem fake to me. What kind of game are you playing at, Katniss?"

Peeta put Katniss behind him. "Gale, walk away and leave Katniss alone. She's innocent. I was the one who kissed her."

"She didn't look so innocent from where I was standing at. She looked like a-"

Peeta stopped Gale from insulting Katniss. "Don't go there Gale, do not insult her."

"Gale, please just go away." Katniss spoke but her words landed on mute ears.

"Listen Blondie, you're a stranger here. You don't know Katniss the way I do. She is frigid, cold, selfish and irrational. She's always messing up. Eventually she's going to mess up your life. Trust me I know." Gale spat.

Katniss gasped at Gale's insults.

"I asked for you to not call her names." Peeta said, squaring his shoulders. He turned to embrace her. Peeta gently tucked her into his side protectively. She smelled of nature during the spring time; fresh and beautifully energetic. He could see how Gale's words affected her. He did not like the way Gale treated Katniss. "Apparently you have a distorted view of her; Katniss is none of those things."

"I bet you your girlfriend ended things with you," Gale said despite.

"Actually I broke up with her; she doesn't hold a candle to Katniss." Peeta proudly said. It said a lot that Katniss would jump in front of her angry father to save him. This was something Glimmer would never do. "I realized I wanted more in a relationship than just a vain pretty face. I want Katniss. You, my friend, need to leave her alone and let her lead her own life."

Peeta looked up at the sound Gale made. The man looked furious.

"What right do you think you have coming here and telling me what I should do and not do when it comes to Katniss? You're a fake pretend boyfriend. I dated her." Gale spat angrily.

"Well you are right, you did date, in the past." Peeta looked to Katniss. It occurred to him, this is where he was supposed to be, by her side. Katniss brought him here against his will, but he was glad she did. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before he separated himself from Katniss.

Peeta looked at Gale square in the face. "But what you said doesn't matter because Katniss is her own person. If she wants to date me, that's her decision to make, though I'd be flattered if she did."

"Why him? Porque lo escogiste a el?" Gale's voice was a mixture of hurt and anger. "He defends you now, pero cuando se canse de ti? What are you going to do after he's finished with you? You will be worthless, te va a botar como un trapo."

"I am not sure what you are saying to her Gale. But Katniss is not worthless."

"Why are you defending her?"

"I have every right to defend a blameless girl who just wants to be loved and respected by the people who claim to love her. You don't know what you threw away."

He saw when Gale snapped right before he rushed him. Peeta easily side stepped him. Gale came at him again. Years of fighting with his two brothers taught him how to defend himself. Peeta did not like fighting but there were times he had to take a stand and use his hands instead of words. It was clear Gale Hawthorne liked to use his hands whenever possible.

Gale threw a punch and it caught Peeta's side. Peeta quickly swung his fist upwards. His fist hit Gale squarely in the eye close to his nose. The blow caught Gale by surprise, making him fall backwards.

"Peeta," Katniss ran forward her arms went around him. "Are you okay?"

"What in the world just happened?" Sage Everdeen said as she and Prim entered the shed.

"Gale was being a jerk, and Peeta defended me."

Peeta noticed her mother Sage gave them a strange look.

Sage directed, "Prim go help Gale. Katniss go speak to your father. Peeta come with me."

"Come on you big lug, lets take a look at that eye." Prim said as she dragged Gale up.

"Aye Prim, haven't you learned bedside manner?" Gale complained.

"I only reserve that for the patients I like. You, I don't like and never will." Prim turned around saw the handcuffs on the floor, then winked at her sister. "Nice handcuffs, Katniss."

Katniss turned red. Peeta quietly picked them up and handed them to Katniss. He could see her mother just glaring at them. Peeta knew better than to argue with Katniss's mother.

"Mom, Peeta is hurt. Gale hit him on the side."

"It's okay Katniss I'll make sure he is alright. Go speak to your father. He need's to understand that you aren't his little girl anymore."

Peeta looked to Katniss. He pressed his lips up against hers. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," Katniss nodded. But even as she left, she tossed him a concerned look over her shoulder.

Mrs. Everdeen held his coat in hand and signaled with for Peeta to follow her. Obediently he walked behind Katniss mother to the cabin.

"Sit." Sage ordered. "Take off your shirt, dear, and let me take a look."  
Peeta sat on the stool by the island and did as she bid. He did not feel pain.

"Hmm, no bruising, nothing seems broken. You certainly know how to take a hit."

"I have two older brothers who loved wrestling. I had to learn how to defend myself and block their moves without getting hurt." Peeta said quietly as he slipped his shirt back on.

"So, you found each other?" Sage said grabbing to aspirins and pouring a glass of water for Peeta.

"What?" Peeta was not sure what her mother was speaking of.

"I wasn't sure until now. But it doesn't surprise me that you two would end up together."

"Pardon me Mrs. Everdeen, but what are you speaking of?" Peeta was confused.

Sage took the album book that was on the counter. "I was looking at this before I heard my husband yelling at the top of his lungs."

Peeta took the family album. It was a dark green book. "I didn't see this one before."

"No you did not. This album is Katniss's special photo book."

"That's me and Katniss." Peeta was shocked as he looked at the pictures.

"Since the moment you heard her sing the Valley song on the first day of preschool, you became attached to her. Later that day, when a little boy named Cato pulled on her braids. you defended her and shared your cheese buns with her. For the next four years, you and Katniss became inseparable. You moved away when you turned eight and crushed my daughter's heart. I never thought you would find each other. But I was wrong; soul-mates always find each other."

Peeta looked at her mother. His entire universe aligned. Everything made sense. "I always thought she was made up. A pretend friend I made up to keep me company. The girl with the braids is Katniss."

"Yes and I can see that you are falling for her quickly. It's happening to my daughter too, but she's not quite there yet."

Peeta saw a picture of them blowing on dandelions, coloring, sharing cupcakes and of them holding hands. Those buried childhood feelings resurfaced strongly. They took the forefront in his heart mind and soul. He looked up. Katniss mother. "I was always looking for her. I did not understand why I chose to be in relationships that were doomed to fail."

"When you moved away, the only thing that made her come back to us was hunting with her father. We were careful to not mention you. Though if you look in her room she has a picture of a dandelion you drew for her. Katniss loves those weeds."

"So do I," Peeta whispered looking at the cherished memories.

"Just be careful with her heart Peeta. Katniss can not take you leaving her again."

Peeta swallowed as it finally dawned on him why he acted the way he did with Katniss. The reason was very simple. He was in love with Katniss Everdeen. He gazed at her mother. For once, he was glad he followed his instinct and ended things with Glimmer.

* * *

In the City...

* * *

Glimmer slammed the phone down with fury on Bloomindale's make up counter.

The sales girl jumped backwards. She was fuming mad but tried to control her anger as she realized they were in a public arena.

"Glimmer, what's the matter?" Clove said calmly as she picked up a garish shade of red that she knew would look horrid on Glimmer.

"PEETA MELLARK JUST DUMPED ME" Glimmer exclaimed through her clenched jaw.

"Peeta Mellark," Clove's voice conveyed the shock of Glimmer's statement.

"Yes" Glimmer hissed.

"What exactly happened?"

"I told him he was lucky to be dating me, because who are we kidding." Glimmer looked at her self in the mirror. "I mean HELLO!"

The girl at the counter politely asked "Do you need anything else?"

Glimmer rolled her eyes "Why don't you go hide under the rock you slithered out of."

The girl's eyes widened, her mouth opened and shut several times before she turned around and sped away.

"Where do they find these sales counter people? I mean, seriously, she looked like a friggin'horse." Glimmer huffed as she picked up her bag and purse. "I so need a massage."

"Couldn't agree with you more," Clove wanted to role her at eyes Glimmer but instead, she followed. "Okay what happened?"

"First he takes me to that hole in the wall on the other side of town. Then he tries to say he's kidnapped and when that doesn't work, he dumps me, that useless idiot," Glimmer said furiously. She pushed a woman out of her way as she walked outside.

Glimmer had no compassion for others. She felt entitled and when she didn't get her way threw tantrums. She was trying to keep herself from having a melt down. "His mother is right he is worthless!"

"Well he's not exactly worthless. Peeta is going to inherit his father's bakeries."

"I know, Clove, it is the only reason I wanted to date him. His mother would do anything to get her hands on those bakeries so she pushed for me to date him. I get all the money I want and she gets to control the shops."

Clove raised her hand for a taxi cab. "Well, you knew he wasn't like his brother Rye. He is the best one, but all he is going to inherit will not equal what Peeta will stand to gain."

"Why is Rye dating that model Cashmere?" Glimmer whinnied.

"Well at least you didn't have to date Thom, he is worse than Peeta."

Glimmer gave clove a whithering glance. "Ugh."

"Glimmer we both know Thom is adopted and he doesn't count, I mean, he did well with marrying that heifer Delly. He might get some money."

"Let's not forget he has the rights to the car dealership Delly's father gave him."

Both women laughed at Delly and Thom as the cab came for them.

Clove chuckled cruelly once they were both seated in the car. "Seriously she has like four boys already, and she is pregnant again with twins. How the hell does Thom do it with her while she's so fat."

Glimmer shuddered. She could never think of having children and ruining her figure. She turned to say something else to Clove but stopped short at the face her friend made. "What?"

"Suppose he broke up with you because he's shacked up somewhere with some other girl."

"Peeta would never cheat on me."

"Glimmer, read the writing on the wall dearest. There could only be one reason he broke up with you."

Glimmer jaw clenched once more in ire. "He wouldn't."

"Why would he until his family was out of town, then take you to the seedy side of town? He wanted to break up with you in a place where no one knew you."

Glimmer's eyes narrowed furiously. Clove made sense. Glimmer wanted revenge. She took out her phone. "What is his friends name; you know the one."

"The governor's daughter, Madge. What are you up too?" Clove questioned as she looked at Glimmer's phone.

Glimmer held up her phone. It showed Peeta's exact location. "He said he was kidnapped and his friend should know about it."

"You're going to use the app that tells you where he is to break up his weekend!" Clove laughed.

"Precisely" Glimmer smirked as she called Madge. No one broke up with her and she was going to make sure Peeta knew it. "I am going to ruin his weekend with that little slut in the mountains."

* * *

Up Next: Momma Bear, Primroses and Cops!

Ps stop on by tumblr Mega AULOVER


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you all for the follows and reviews. Here is Chapter Five. Tomorrow will be the last chapter.

hank you to  titania522 my wonderful friend and  hijacked-victor for betaing this story ! Banner by the precious  otrascosasseries

Now: Mama Bear, Primroses, Everlark & Cops….

* * *

Dinner was an epic failure in the Everdeen Cabin. Everyone was uncomfortable, angry or glacial. Gale insulted Katniss throughout the entire meal. Only Prim managed to shoot a few of her own digs at Gale. Katniss face was broken and splotchy from holding in the tears. Sage could not stand the drama. This was turning out to be the worst family getaway ever.

"Logan Everdeen, that was not necessary." Sage Everdeen said slamming the door to their bedroom.

"Sage if you would have scene the way that man…." Logan became upset. Logan had not only handcuffed Peeta Mellark to the bed but locked the door to Katniss bedroom.

"How could you dislike Peeta Mellark when Gale was so disrespectful toward Katniss all evening long?"

Logan had nothing to say.

"Peeta Mellark is in love with our daughter, so much so he allowed you cuff him to the brass bed, lock him in the bedroom without dinner without so much as a protest." Sage pointed her finger at Logan's chest. "Besides I recall a few times when you were less than chivalrous in the back of your pick up truck!"

"Sage, keep your voice down."

"I will not Logan."

"Sage, really, you are a grown woman."

"A grown woman with needs, just like our daughter." Every one thought Katniss got her anger from her father, the reality her temper was really from her. Logan was calm until provoked or pushed into a corner, Sage did not need provoking to fly off the cuff.

"Katniss is still so young."

"She is twenty seven Logan" Sage removed the pins from her hair. "Someone in this house should be getting some, since I am not!"

Logan watched his wife walk into the bathroom. "Sage don't you dare!"

"We haven't touched each other because you have been so busy. We come up here to enjoy the girls, our family, once every three years. Sage muttered under her breath "We spend more time with the Hawthorne's than we do with our girls." She turned to him and yelled, "Our family Christmas Vacation is a mess and here you are making it worse with your attitude.

"I don't have an attitude Sage." Logan defended himself.

"No you're acting rude and you are mad because our daughter has finally found some happiness!"

"Sage, what does Katniss know about this guy." Logan ran his hand through his hair.

"Listen to me Logan Everdeen, you very well know who Peeta Mellark is. I know you recognized him in the kitchen. It took me some time to piece it together, but I know you know." Sage came out of the bathroom and took the album and slammed it against her husband's chest.

Logan looked at the album. "I know." Sadly he spoke, "I knew from the moment I saw him standing in our kitchen, Sage."

"You are going to have to let her grow up, Logan. Peeta's in love with her and you can see Katniss falling for him, too." Sage whispered.

Logan nodded, "I'll tell you what, I'll speak to him in the morning."

"Good" Sage tapped Logan on the shoulder. "And before I forget, the next time Gale speaks poorly about our Katniss, you are going to have to hire a good lawyer, because I am going to bury him."

"I love it when you are riled up."

"You better back those words up with action, mister." Sage said as she sashayed into the bathroom with Logan following hotly behind her.

* * *

In the room down the hall...

* * *

Prim sat behind Katniss. Both girls were going to share a room as per their father's mandate. Katniss was not happy with how things went down. The only bright spot was Prim managed to look up a way to tame the curls on her head. Prim stood behind Katniss, flat ironing the last few pieces of hair.

"I have never seen Dad so pissed, Katniss."

"Prim," Katniss warned. After being found in the barn, her father lost his cool, something her father never did. Gale, his father and brothers had to drag her dad out of the shed from charging at Peeta.

"I can't believe Gale took a swing at Peeta."

"Peeta tried to be civil." It was late at night when the Hawthorne's had finally left and Katniss was glad.

"Well, Gale had what's coming to him after the way he treated you."

Everyone who stood outside heard the things Gale said from within the shed.

"Gale lost his temper."

"Don't make excuses for him, Katniss. Gale has been horrible to you since that Christmas when you were fifteen." Prim wrinkled her nose as she flat ironed the last strands of Katniss hair.

As soon as Prim was done, Katniss turned around in her chair to face her baby sister. "You knew?"

"Gale became territorial about you. He threatened all the boys at school. That Christmas, Gale became mad when you wouldn't have sex with him. He kicked you out of his pick up truck and made you walk all the way home. You were trying to keep your tears to yourself but I could hear you."

This was news to Katniss. "How do you know that?"

"Rory's got a big mouth. But it doesn't take a genius to see Gale has always been jealous of guys coming around you. I bet you he figured you would never find someone. Boy was he wrong, Peeta is hot." Prim chuckled. "No wonder he was pissed to find you two getting it on in the barn."

"Peeta tried to be the bigger man but Gale tried to hit Peeta repeatedly." Katniss shook her head glad that her hair was no longer a big curly knot.

"I bet he didn't expect Peeta's to give him a black eye."

Katniss pulled them apart just as her mother ran into shed. Her mother had a funny look on her face as she saw her tending to Peeta. "What am I going to do about Dad, Prim? I mean dinner was so awkward."

"You can't let dad keep you away from Peeta. I mean, this family has got to learn that you are a capable adult. Peeta is part of that life." Prim said as she pulled the plug out of the wall.

"They hate all Peeta."

"First don't put me in that group. Secondly, not all of the Hawthorne's hate Peeta." Prim raised her eyebrows, "Gale had it coming to him. He's been pissing off his parents lately with his revolving door of floozies. Rory and Vic are glad someone finally stood up to Gale. As for dad, he'll come around once he sees how happy you are."

"You really think dad will come around?"

"Uh, yeah," Prim shook her head up and down. "Honestly Katniss I have never seen you like this. You glow when you are around him, which means he's doing something right."

Katniss blushed. Everything her sister said was right. Katniss felt happy whenever she was around Peeta. Even as they were arguing she felt alive, wanted and safe. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before.

"Here," Prim reached into her back pocket.

"What are you doing?" Katniss watched her sister put some gloss on her lips and pinch her cheeks.

"You are going to march into that bedroom and jump that man's bones."

"PRIM!" Katniss squeaked.

"You're the one with the handcuffs, which is by the way so freaky!" Prim sang her sentence.

"Prim seriously how am I going to ah jump anything when dad handcuffed Peeta to the bed and locked the door?"

"Pfff" Prim expelled a breath of air. "Do you think I'm some novice?" Prim produced both keys.

Katniss eyes widened "Where did you get the keys?"

"Mom," Prim shrugged.

"Mom?" Katniss was skeptical and shocked. Her perfect mother did something sneaky.

"Yeah mom and I feel that Peeta is good for you. Katniss, when was the last time you were happy? I mean really happy?"

Katniss looked down not remember the last time she was truly happy.

"You were a kid I think you must have been around eight when you stopped smiling and singing."

Prim's soft words made Katniss look away. She remembered being happy before that. She recalled dandelions and envisioned a boy with chubby cheeks and curly blond hair. "I don't know why. I just know, I want you guys to be proud of me. I want everyone stop looking at me as the bad sheep in the family."

"Katniss you were the best sister! you gave me room to make my mistakes and defended me for it. Now stop wasting time, with me go get your man tiger." Prim pushed Katniss out of the door.

Key in hand Katniss slowly went down stairs as quietly as possible. Her parents room was located right before the upstairs landing. Her father had bionic hearing.

Before she went to her room, she stopped off at the kitchen and fixed him a plate and hot coco. Katniss figured he might be hungry. Swallowing, she stood in front of the door, a blush spreading on her cheekbones as she thought of the way she reacted to him. Inserting the key to the room she opened the door. She found him sitting up looking at his phone.

Peeta smiled the moment he saw Katniss coming into the room. "Hey, your hair."

Katniss blushed. "My sister fixed it for me."

"It looks nice. I didn't realize how long it was."

Katniss blushed.

"I didn't realize you and Gale are half Puerto Ricans. Can you speak Spanish?"

"Si, but I don't speak it as often as Gale. He does a lot of free council work at the family courts in the city. How do you know this?"

"Your mom, we had a long talk."

"It seems as if my mother is doing a lot of things out of the ordinary these days." Katniss murmured under her breath. Her mother was not acting like herself and Katniss somewhat liked it.

"How did you get the keys?"

"My mother snuck the keys from father and gave it to Prim."

"Your mom is very informative and astute." Peeta sat up he best he could, he pointed to the food. "That smells great."

"I thought you might be hungry, since my dad refused to feed you earlier." Katniss said putting the food on her night table. She kneeled on her bed, leaning forward to place the key in the lock. Her dad cuffed him to the brass headboard. When her face came close to his, she stopped unable to move. Katniss moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue as her gaze slid down to his lips.

Peeta moved his head forward and murmured just before his lips touched hers "You have the most kissable lips."

What magic his mouth held, Katniss did not know but her legs turned to jelly. She sat on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Peeta," she whispered. It sounded like a prayer.

Peeta leaned back his eyes twinkled as his mouth twisted into a sexy smirk.

His grin made her blush fiercely. "Let me get you out of these."

"I am beginning to like being handcuffed."

Katniss could not help giggling. Girlish giggling was not something she did. Katniss was sure she was the color of a tomato. She looked into his blue eyes and bit her lips as she let him go. "I am sorry for getting you into this Peeta. I can understand if you hate me or-" Katniss never got to finish what she was saying as Peeta expertly turned her until she was flat on her back.

"No do not apologize." He placed a peck on her lips. "You kidnapping me was he best thing that could have happened. Seriously, you turned out to be such a great person."

"I am not so great Peeta. I committed a crime."

"Do you hear me complaining? Though I think Gale is still stuck on you. When did you guys go out?"

"When I was fifteen Gale asked me out but he didn't want my parents to know about it. We went out on five dates, and on the fifth one he wanted me to you know."

"He wanted you to have sex with him."

Katniss blushed. "I didn't and ever since then, he has never been nice to me."

"He called you frigid amongst other things Katniss. He is wrong and rude. It is your right to say no. Besides, doesn't he know that you like to take it slow?"

Katniss blinked, "How would you know that?"

"Katniss, you are not the type of girl who goes around sleeping with men. If you had been, you would you would have acted like my ex-girlfriend Glimmer."

Katniss was wondering about his girlfriend. He kissed her like he wasn't attached. "Peeta when did you and the plastic break it off?"

"Honestly our relationship has been over for a long time. I ended it with her right before I went looking for you. I realized you were right about her. She is selfish and vain. I was only going out with her because she was my mother's choice."

"Peeta I kidnapped you for selfish reasons."

"No your friend did, you went along with it. I have been piecing together stuff."

"Oh," Katniss blushed. "I'm still sorry about that. I'm sure your family is worried about you."

"No, actually, they left me behind. They're in Tahiti." Peeta placed a quick kiss on her lips before he rolled off of her.

Katniss turned onto her side completely comfortable with being on the same bed with him. There was something about him that made her feel secure. She felt she could be herself around him without judgment. Her friend Jo was another person that made her feel that way.

They lay side by side smiling speaking laughing sharing things about their teenage years and where they went to college. Eventually they sat up and shared the meal and drank the coco.

"So you're not mad?" Katniss handed him the cup. They were sitting up snuggled next to each other. Her head rested in the crook of his shoulder.

"Nope, are you kidding me? I was sequestered by an insanely hot girl."

Katniss blushed at his compliment.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you how pretty you are?" Peeta put the cup down on the night stand.

"No, guys are put off by my scowl. Haymitch tells me I have the personality of a dead slug. I don't really date much."

Peeta reached out to touch her face. "I am shocked; you should have a line of guys following you. You have a beautiful face and a generous heart and your family agrees with me. Your family thinks the world of you, Katniss."

"Someone's been lying to you."

"No your family loves you. Your mom pulled out the family photographs and told me all about how you protected Prim as a little girl against bullies. She showed me a lot of things that were very enlightening about you. How you helped out at home when your father was going to school. Your dad told me about your hunting skills. They love you."

Hearing this from Peeta made tears come to her eyes. He reached out and cupped her face. "Hey, there are no need for tears."

Katniss looked to him. "I just thought they were disappointed."

Peeta leaned forward and kissed her.

Katniss welcomed his kiss, Peeta rolled on top of her once again. They were making out, but not with the same intensity as before. Peeta teasingly kissed her, slowly building up a fire within her. He gently sucked her top lip, his hands roamed her body through the cotton of her pajamas. Her hands found the bottom hem of his shirt and she pulled it above his head. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she explored his muscular chest. The tips of her finger nails scraped over his skin. Peeta pushed her arms above her head he dangled he handcuffs from above. The sexy look he gave her made her body tingle.

"I want to-" Peeta never finished his sentence the bed room door flung open as cops came in with their guns drawn.

* * *

Up Next Court Battles and the End!


	6. Chapter 6

It was a pleasure writing this and I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have. Tonight ends the official Christmas Season for me. This is the last chapter. Pelase enjoy review!

Thank you for your kindness to hijacked-victor, ct522 for beta'ing and for the banner otrascosasseriers.

Thank you Suzanne Collins for the Hunger Games (which I do not own.)

* * *

It was the morning of Christmas Eve. Katniss sat in the local jail cell wondering what was going on. It was empty and silent. When they arrested her, Peeta tried to help her. He told them he was not kidnapped. The cops arrested her anyways and dragged her out of her house. Katniss rubbed her face.

She was glad her family was not arrested. They were in shock and upset especially with the wild accusations Glimmer and her crony Clove were making at the time of the arrest. Katniss was sure her family most likely abandoned her. She refused to make her one free call, there was no one who she could call. Angry frustrated tears appeared fell from her eyes. Once more Katniss felt sorry for herself, thinking everyone abandoned her.

"Katniss Everdeen?"

Katniss looked up to see a man in a fine suite standing on the opposite side of the bars. He was tall and golden, with mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Yes."

"Peeta is right you are gorgeous but don't know it."

"I am sorry, who are you?" Katniss frowned, at his flirtatious manner.

"Yep you have spunk too, I like you. By the murderous look on your face, perhaps it's a good thing I am on this side of the bars."

"Who are you?" Katniss demanded again.

"I'm your lawyer Finnick Odair. I am actually a good friend of Peeta's, and he called in a favor. Here, Peeta wants you to wear this."

He extended a bag toward Katniss. Reluctantly she stood, took the department store bag and opened it up to find a change of clothing. "Why?"

"Peeta's not pressing charges but his ex is. She is suing you for emotional damages."

"What?" Katniss was confused and upset at the news.

"Do you trust Peeta?"

"Yes" Katniss nodded she trusted him.

"Good," Finnick grinned. "I'm glad Peeta is with you now. I have never seen him this happy."

Katniss blinked then blushed at the statement. "It's my fault."

Finnick warned, "I don't care to hear what you have to say. Now I am going to turn around so that you can get dressed. You'll find some toiletries in their as well."

Katniss blinked then shook her head in repulsion. "I can't get dressed in front of you."

"Would you rather Peeta or a guard?"

"Peeta," Katniss could not believe she said this.

"Good I'll send him in." Finnick walked away.

Katniss walked up to he bars. She craned her neck to see Finnick walk toward the door of the holding cell for women. It opened and Finnick slipped out.

Moments later the door opened again and Peeta's familiar frame came into view. He was dressed in a dark suite also. He looked good enough to eat. The moment he stood before her, he reached out to snake his hand around her neck. His kiss made her feet curl in her slippers.

"You okay?" Peeta asked as he pulled back to look at her in the face.

"I am sorry about this."

"This is not your fault Katniss. This is Glimmer playing her games."

"But."

"But nothing, trust me. Okay whatever happens I want to keep on seeing you when this is over."

"You do?" Katniss was shocked. "But I have nothing to offer a guy like you? I don't even have a job."

"You have everything I want Katniss." Peeta gently brushed Katniss cheek with the back of his hands. "Now get dressed, I'll turn my back."

"Okay." Katniss was not sure what Peeta was up to but she knew he was going to get her out of this mess. Katniss stripped and slipped into the white boat neck shift dress he purchased for her. It came accompanied with a festive gold cardigan and sparkly shoes. Peeta even got her favorite deodorant and toothpaste. She quickly brushed her teeth. "How did you know my sizes?"

"Primrose and your mother, by the way your father and I patched things up."

"How did you accomplish this?" Katniss tapped him on the shoulders. "You can turn around.

"I have my ways." Peeta turned and whistled when he saw her.

Katniss half smiled through her skepticism, "This old thing?"

Peeta laughed at her joke. The jailer came in with Finnick.

"Okay girly you're off to court." The officer said. Then added, "Marry this man, he is a good one."

As soon as the bars slid open, Katniss ran toward Peeta and was greeted by his embrace. She hugged him tightly before she buried her face in his neck. He smelled like home.

"Its okay, sweetheart. We are going to get out of this I promise."

Katniss nodded. She never had anyone in her corner before and it felt nice to be able to have a partner, ally, and friend.

"Come on lover boy, get her coat on. Its chilly and snowing outside and I want to make it back to see my wife before Christmas is over." Finnick handed Peeta the coat.

Peeta grinned as he took it from Finnick and slipped it around Katniss shoulders. Katniss looked at both friends, making a quick judgment. If Peeta trusted Finnick, she would do the same.

They took the short walk across the street to the court house. The town where her parents had the cabin built was small. Not much entertainment happened here. It was reclusive, the locals made their money from the tourists that came to ski during the winter or fish in the warmer months. Katniss always loved it here. During her childhood, she always pictured herself living here. As she looked about the small town she noted it was missing something. "There's no bakery here."

Peeta looked around "You're right."

"A lot of people come to vacation here from the summer down through the winter." Katniss pointed out.

"Something to keep in mind," Peeta nodded as he opened the door for her.

"Why don't you both wait here?" Finnick said. "I am going to see if the Judge is ready."

Peeta hugged her then whispered "Listen to me carefully. You just have to follow my lead. I broke up with my girlfriend when we met at the diner. You were my waitress. Yesterday morning, I met my ex at the diner to give her her stuff back. We been going out for a few weeks, you haven't said anything about me because this is still new and you are scared. I insisted on coming out here with you."

Katniss looked to him "Peeta I am not a very good liar."

"What's there to lie about I met you in the diner, you were my waitress, I did meet my ex there. This is all new and you are scared."

"Peeta, what about my family?"

Peeta tipped her chin up and kissed her sweetly.

"Don't you two ever stop?" Primrose announced.

Katniss blushed. "I am sorry about this."

"Its okay Peeta explained the entire situation to us. Your mother and I are just glad you are okay.

Katniss was embraced by her father. She held on to him. "Daddy I am scared."

"It's okay. Peeta's got you sweetheart. He's quite the man." Logan greeted Peeta by shaking his hand.

The warmth both men shared caught Katniss by surprise. She glanced at Peeta admiring the way he managed to make peace with her father. It meant a lot. Peeta was a good man. She wanted to bask in his kind spirit. He not only forgave her but was trying to free her. Her heart pounded as she gazed at him. Her palms became sweaty and her vision blurred a little as she felt a surge of powerful emotions toward him.

And like the way the sun slowly rose over the dark landscape in the morning, it dawned on Katniss that she was in love with Peeta Mellark. It was a powerful yet frightening and life altering. Katniss's knees shook. Her silver eyes widened, as everything came into focus, she took deep cleansing breath. She felt giddy with the news but the impending trail put a damper on her happy discovery.

"Okay folks I am glad you are here. The judge is ready and has read the brief. Katniss come with me." Finnick said holding the door open. Katniss obediently walked behind Finnick. The court room was filled with town's people who wanted to see how this would end. Katniss cast her head down. There on the left side sat Glimmer and her defense lawyer was none other than Gale.

Katniss panicked at the sight of Gale representing Glimmer, Peeta's ex. She was about to pause but she felt Peeta's reassuring hand on the small of her back. His arms enveloped her from behind the defendant's stand. Katniss turned around, burying her face into his chest. "Gale's out for blood Peeta."

"Don't worry about him Katniss. Just remember what I told you." Peeta murmured into her ear.

Katniss felt him remove her coat. She was so nervous standing in front of a Judge. Katniss had never broken the law before this.

"All rise" The court officer called out. "The honorable Judge Plutarch Heavensbee is now presiding."

The judge was a heavy set middle aged man with sharp eyes, the kind that never missed anything. Katniss listened as the Judge addressed the court. "I have the brief, and normally, on Christmas Eve I would not entertain this but we live in a small community and nothing ever happens here." The judge glanced at the bailiff he handed him the file, "My wife thought my cases are boring so I took this to thumb my nose at her. Mr. Hawthorne please state your case."

"My client is suing Katniss Everdeen for emotional distress. She claims Miss. Everdeen kidnapped one Peeta Mellark, and forced him to break up with her."

Judge Heavensbee turned and looked at Katniss for a moment. "Mr. Odair, what brings you to these parts?"

Finnick stood to address the Judge. "Your Honor, I am defending Katniss Everdeen. I contend Mr. Mellark was never kidnapped. My client met Mr. Mellark at her place of employment. Mr. Mellark ended things with his ex. On the day in question Mr. Mellark was simply meeting with his ex to return items acquired during the relationship. I contend that this is just a misuse of taxpayer money. If you read the sheriff's report, Mr. Mellark denied being sequestered. Also in the report you will find Mr. Mellark was the one who had Miss. Everdeen detained."

"I am well acquainted with the brief, it's the reason I agreed to preside over the case. Do you have proof of your clients claims?" The judge looked at both lawyers.

"Your honor Mr. Mellark may have dropped the charges but he did call my client and told her he was kidnapped." Gale countered.

Finnick countered back. "But Mr. Mellark was on top of Miss. Everdeen with his shirt off kissing her at the time the officers detained her. I don't think Mr. Mellark was in any danger. Do you?"

This made the court laugh.

Gale instantly said, "Judge Heavensbee my client claims Miss. Everdeen stole Mr. Mellark from her. This is where her emotional distress stems from. She was not expecting this split in their relationship. My client contends Miss. Everdeen knowingly came between two people perfectly suited for each other."

"Can you prove other wise?"

Katniss looked to Glimmer who looked like a woman suffering. She felt bad. She lowered her lashes.

"Your honor, this law suit is simply that of a jilted lover. I will provide proof that the reason Mr. Mellark fell for my client so quickly is because they knew each other."

Gale stood and protested. "Your honor my client ascertains that would be impossible since Mr. Mellark and Miss. Everdeen grew up in different neighborhoods. Why do we need witnesses to testify to this and drag this case along?"

"Mr. Hawthorne may I remind you we are here because of your client. Go ahead with the first witness." Judge Heavensbee spoke.

Gale sat down as Finnick walked forward.

"I call Mrs. Sage Everdeen to the stand."

Katniss watched her mother take the stand and take the oath.

"Please state your name for the court."

"Sage Everdeen."

"Mrs. Everdeen, can you please shed some light on the claim that my client your daughter knew Mr. Mellark from before."

Katniss watched her mother take out an album from her purse. "When my daughter first entered preschool she made a friend and they were inseparable. My daughter at the age of four would cry when separated from her little friend. I used to have to either bring her friends home or let Katniss go with her playmate and wait until they were asleep to separate them. Katniss was never the same when her friend moved before she began her second grade."

Katniss had forgotten about this. Her brain brought to memory her running behind small head full of blond curly hair. She heard Gale's chair push backwards.

"Your honor this is a very entertaining story but what does this have to do with the case?"

"If you would permit me to enter the following evidence." Finnick said picking up the album. "This has everything to do with the case."

Katniss watched the Judge pick up her families picture album book. Things were beginning to make sense as memories from her childhood began to filter through her mind. There were rainy days where she would play inside using blankets to make forts. Katniss summoned the memory of a peal of childish laughter the smell of bread and dill.

"Your honor there are a few marked pictures that would interest you." Finnick said going back to her mother.

"Go ahead continue." Plutarch said as he opened the album. His eyes darted between Katniss and Peeta but did not say a thing.

"Mrs. Everdeen what does this have to do with the case?"

"Well you see I had forgotten all about this friend until she came home with Peeta Mellark yesterday. Peeta was the first man my daughter has ever brought home. Let's say we were all shocked."

"I am sure Mr. Everdeen was none to happy." Finnick said and it caused the audience to chuckle.

"Logan, my husband, was not happy at all. He didn't like finding them necking in the shed. I had to remind him of our daughter's connection with Peeta."

"I don't understand, Mrs. Everdeen. Can you explain to the court what you meant by connection with Peeta?"

"My daughter's childhood friend was Peeta Mellark. I had forgotten the Mellark's lived above the bakery in the town where we originally lived. As they expanded, they moved out of the neighborhood. It wasn't until she brought him home that I remembered their childhood romance."

Katniss felt like a freight train of recollections hit her. Four years of suppressed memories surfaced in her mind and blossomed in her heart. Her neck twisted to look at Peeta.

Peeta mouthed 'Hello Friend.'

The screeching of a chair pushed back roughly brought Katniss attention back to the court proceedings.

Gale raised his hand, "Objection. They were only children who played together in the sand."

"My dear, they did more than just play in the sand. I used find them kissing underneath the kitchen table all the time." Mrs. Everdeen said just as Gale finished. The audience all ooh and awe'd as the Judge held up the picture of a chubby Peeta kissing Katniss under the table.

Glimmer stood up and hit Gale on the arm "DO SOMETHING YOU IDIOT!"

"Glimmer, sit down or you are going to lose the case."

"You are as useless as he is." Glimmer pointed to Peeta.

"Order," Heavensbee cried.

"Glimmer please you have to calm down." Gale flinched as Glimmer kicked him.

Glimmer stomped her feet. Her face became red and splotchy.

"Glimmer keep your cool," Clove warned.

It was too late. Glimmer dissolved into a tantrum. The vulgar words came out of her mouth belonged to a drunken sailor.

Everyone laughed. Katniss turned red as she saw the picture of her and Peeta as children. He was like a cherub. She also recalled other times she pecked him on the lips. His mouth always tasted like frosting. Katniss turned her head slightly to gaze at Peeta. In the middle of the bedlam, old friends reconnected.

"You knew." Katniss uttered.

"Your mother told me. I saw the photos then I called my dad and he confirmed it."

"I loved dandelions because of you." Katniss confessed.

"I love them because of you." Peeta smiled crookedly at her.

"Order in the court!" the Judge called out as he banged his gavel. "Mr. Hawthorne Contain your client!"

Glimmer began to throw things around and one of them hit the Judge.

"Order!" The Judge yelled. "Bailiff please take that woman into custody for contempt of court."

Glimmer was removed kicking and screaming. Her friend, Clove, ran out behind her. Katniss snuck a look at Gale, who gave a mischievous smirk then winked at her. Katniss was puzzled by Gale's reaction. The judge slamming down the gavel repeatedly caught everyone's attention.

The court settled down. "Given the circumstances, I am going to do us all a favor and throw this case out. Is there anything I can do for you before I do?"

"Your honor Mr. Mellark spent the better part of his life with out Miss. Everdeen but he wishes never to be separated from my client again."

"How so?" Plutarch was very interested.

Peeta stood and got down on one knee. "We were separated as children. My dad told me I cried when we moved and I wouldn't eat. It was working in the bakery with him that made me happy. But part of me never forgot you. No matter where I went in life I knew I was missing you. And because of you, my favorite flower is the dandelion. As a kid you smelled like the woods and spring rain. You still do. I don't want to be separated again."

Katniss hands were over her mouth. She nodded because words simply escaped her. Everything made sense why she felt so warm and familiar with him.

The court clapped.

"Judge, marry my sister now." Prim yelled from behind.

Everyone laughed.

Katniss was half laughing half crying as Peeta stood, pulled her toward him and kissed her.

"Well that I can do that." Plutarch muttered "And my wife says my cases are boring."

* * *

Hours Later...

* * *

Katniss woke up and rolled in the bed. Sleepily her hands searched for Peeta. She refused to open her eyes as a small grin began to appear on her face. She was married. Everything happened so quickly. Prim jumped over the courtroom divider wearing an outlandish pink dress ready with flowers in her hand.

Peeta planned the whole debacle. Even Gale was in on it. Gale explained the night she was arrested, the family sat down to form a plan. Gale admitted he did not want to go along with it until he met Glimmer and understood why Peeta dumped Glimmer. Katniss was a little amazed by how both guys managed to patch things between them. The small ceremony was quick and beautiful.

Her dad gave her away and even Jo showed up. She drove Peeta's Jaguar to the court house. It was funny to see Jo dressed in the same horrible pink dress Prim was wearing. Yet somehow it all turned out alright. Katniss was deeply happy. Her eyes finally opened to find Peeta was not in the room with her.

Katniss sat up, pulling the sheet around her while pushing her long locks away from her face. The hand cuffs were dangling off of the brass headboard. Katniss blushed at the memory of what she and Peeta did with them. Getting up she found his dress shirt on the floor. She slipped on as her bare feet padded across the floor. She opened the door and peeked out side. The cabin was filled with people now as even Haymitch and Effie drove down as soon as he diner closed.

Using her soft hunters tread she made her way around the first floor of the house. She found Peeta standing outside on the small deck. Grabbing a throw she slid the doors open and joined him.

"Yeah she gave me the idea. I really want to open it up here. I even spotted a two story brick building in the middle of town I can turn into a bakery and make our living space on the second floor. It would be a great place for us to start a family. Plus it will let me get back in the kitchen. I will be able explore new recipes."

Katniss slid her arms around his middle.

Peeta mouthed "My dad."

"Thanks for handling mom." Peeta paused listening he laughed. "What did you do to mom? Dad you didn't. Okay I know Tahiti time. Katniss and I will see you on New Years. Okay, I love you."

Katniss watched him shut the phone. "How did you mother take the news?"

"Oh you know the usual threats of disowning, murderous rants against me and now you. Then my father laid the law down and told her if she didn't shut up he was going to dump her into the water. She didn't and he did." Peeta laughed then showed her the picture of a pale drenched woman in a hat and paisley caftan fuming in the water.

Katniss laughed "You mother must be furious."

"She wouldn't speak to my dad but he was okay with that." Peeta slipped his phone in his pocket to gather Katniss in his arms.

"Jo promised to take the toys to the kid's hospital tomorrow." Katniss said enjoying the moment his warm body came into contact with hers.

"I like Jo." Peeta mused out loud, "Though she was making eyes at Rory."

"Jo likes younger men."

"Isn't Prim into Rory?" Peeta frowned.

"No Prim is into Vic." Katniss corrected Peeta.

"You know we really haven't spoken about what happened today."

"No need to." Katniss shook her head against Peeta's chest.

"So there isn't anything I need to apologize for?"

"No" Katniss shook her head. She shyly gazed at from under her lashes. "I don't deserve you. I broke the law."

"We deserve to be happy and if you hadn't broken the law, I'd still be with Glimmer." Peeta brushed his hands over her face. "You kidnapping me for the holidays in handcuffs was the best thing that could have happened to me."

Katniss blushed, "Peeta can we go back to bed? Its freezing out here!"

Peeta picked her up bridal style and brought her to the room. He laid Katniss on her back and leaned down to kiss her. Katniss wound her arms around his neck as his lips trailed to her neck. He began to nip at the skin.

"Katniss I didn't ask you this before because I forgot. But are you on anything?"

Katniss froze, "No."

Blue and Silver eyes locked.

"The chances of us getting pregnant are slim especially after your first time right?"

Katniss swallowed. "To be safe I think we should get something."

"Katniss where are we going to get anything? it's nearly midnight." Peeta said.

Katniss thought quickly of who could have something and answered, "Jo."

"Right why didn't I think of that," Peeta said giving Katniss a hard swift kiss before he ran out of the room. Katniss laid there her hands traveled down to her stomach hoping Peeta was right.

As it turned out, he was wrong and nine and a half months later Katniss gave birth to Arabella Mellark, and it all started with handcuffs.

* * *

Up Next the Epilogue ...


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! Happy President's / Valentines Day

Surprise I wanted to do an Epilogue for this Everlark Christmas in Handcuffs series. I hope you enjoy it all. PS thank you for all of the reviews and likes it means the world to me.

PS I do not own the Hunger Games!

* * *

Five Years Later

"Katniss," Peeta called as he walked up the back stairs to the apartment above the bakery. He had not seen his wife since he had gotten up this morning. After they married Peeta opened up another bakery in the small town. Peeta was able to conduct his business with the other bakeries from his home.

The kitchen at this new bakery afforded him the opportunity to test run his ideas for new baked products. He was also able to help Katniss begin giving lessons to tourists who wanted to learn archery and trapping and hunting. It was snowing softly outside and the bakery was busy as people were picking up items for Valentines Day.

Peeta was glad to be home, to see his wife and his family.

Katniss was his partner in life and the past five years were a wonderful adventure. He would not trade it in for nothing. They had a great life and the light of Peeta's life was his baby girl Arabella. She was four and he couldn't wait to see her. Arabella had her mother's look but she was in temperament, all him. She was a sweet gentle little girl, who already wanted to be a baker like her daddy.

Arabella managed to win over the heart of his mother from the moment she was born. His mother became, if anything mellow. Arabella was the little girl his mother wanted but never got.

His daughter was the darling of the Mellark's since she was the first girl born in the family in generations.

Peeta walked into their apartment, it smelled delicious. He called out, "Katniss, I'm home, where are you?"

"Over here." Katniss yelled.

Peeta found his kitchen filled with women, including his mother. Katniss was staring out of the large windows that faced their back yard. "Hey."

Her smile was warm and she looked relieved to have him come home. "How was the bakery?"

"Phenomenally busy," Peeta said wrapping his arms around her from behind. His hand snuck down to her stomach. He whispered in her ear "How's the bun?"

"Hungry" Katniss said yawning.

"I can get you something to eat, what do you want?"

"You'd better buster, as I recall this is your entire fault." Katniss pointed out.

"My fault may I remind you of the events of that day. I am as always innocent."

"Ha," Katniss exclaimed in a low voice so that no one could hear her. This mock argument began from the first moment Katniss discovered she was pregnant. They were at a standstill each wrapped up in the memory of the snow storm that gotten them pregnant.

The Blizzard had not started out that day. In fact it was a cold crisp day.

It was Thanksgiving Eve and Peeta was slammed at the bakery, as the residents and those vacationing for the long weekend came in to buy bread, pies, cookies and cakes. The family was set to meet up that Wednesday. Her family had arrived the night before. Peeta's family was arriving that morning while Gale's family was arriving that afternoon along side Jo, Haymitch and Effie.

That morning nothing on the weather channel suggested they were going to be slammed with a blizzard. The forecast for that day was for the possibility of three inches of snow. Peeta was working at the bakery because they needed the extra help. As planned Katniss had taken Arabella to the cabin, Peeta was supposed to meet as soon as he closed the bakery for the weekend.

She left early that morning and made nothing of the fifteen minute drive to the cabin; it was snowing softly but steadily. The main route to get to the cabin was just off of the highway and it was clear. Katniss enjoyed the morning hour with their combined family. Arabella was excited when she saw her grandmother's waiting for her. Nothing was wrong until midday when the Hawthorne's arrived. The snow had not stopped and had intensified, the forecast increased from three inches to eight to twelve feet. The system that carried the moisture became stationary. Eventually a Blizzard was predicted for the area.

Katniss was worried by the weather. She paced in the house unable to settle down. She tried calling the bakery but Peeta did not answer the phone nor did he reply to her text messages. Her father seeing her anxious state, came to her, to try to calm her down. Her fear that something happened to Peeta was becoming too much to carry.

They were allies, partners, lovers and so much more. Peeta had become her best friend, the one person she could count on. She loved him so much she was losing her mind, with the mere idea of him being lost or hurt. She brushed tears from her face, she couldn't face a future without him.

"You okay?"

Her dad embraced her and she felt like a little girl in his arms. "I am worried about Peeta."

"Have you tried calling him?"

"Yeah and he's not picking up." She looked through the windows of the cabin. "It's getting worse out there." Katniss stepped away from her dad. She rubbed her arms; she had the sinking feeling Peeta was not going to make it.

"Katniss you shouldn't be worried, Peeta is a smart man, if he sees that it's bad outside, he'll hunker down at the bakery."

"I don't know dad, I just get this feeling I should be with him." Katniss rubbed her shoulders warding off the chills she got and not from the cold, "What if he closed down and left, and is stranded by the side of the road hurt?"

"Peeta isn't an idiot he'll find a way to make it, if he was stranded. He would fight to get back to you and Arabella."

A strong gust of wind blew, and she swallowed thickly. Katniss gazed at her father momentarily before she made the decision to leave. She went to the room got her coat and keys. "Dad, will you and mom take care of Arabella for me while I'm gone?"

"Where do you think your going?"

"I am going out there if anything I'll call you from the bakery or send an email." Katniss murmured jamming her hands in her coat.

"I know there isn't anything I can do to change your mind about leaving, but if you want I'll get you two emergency blankets, some provisions just in case."

Katniss nodded.

Gale pointed behind him as he spotted Katniss standing by the door. "I just saw your dad packing you provisions box, tell me you aren't going out there Catnip?"

"Gale I don't know where Peeta is, he's not pick up his phone." Katniss swallowed then scowled to hide her emotions. "My husband may be out there hurt, I have better survival skills than Peeta, I have to go."

Gale's face became worried. "You want me to go with you?"

"No I want you to stay here and help my dad. We've got a house full of people who don't know how to survive if the lights go out. You and dad can handle this."

"I don't like this but if something happens call me okay."

"I will," Katniss sighed heavily as she saw her dad coming with a box.

"Okay here is the stuff, just, be careful driving and if it gets to bad just turn around."

Katniss took the box after she put her hat on. "Okay, dad can you keep on calling the bakery, if he hasn't left yet let him know I'm on my way not to leave."

"I will."

"Thanks dad, I'll call you as soon as I find him or reach the bakery." Katniss promised. She left, got in her all terrain-vehicle and made the slow drive back into town. The storm picked up by the time she had made it half way.

The trip that was only supposed to take fifteen minutes quadrupled. There was no drivers on the highway other than the occasional plow. She did not drive fast she did not want to miss Peeta's orange Prius. An hour later and Katniss was pulling in to town. She breathed a sigh of relief having not spotted his car on the road, her hope was to find him safe and sound at the house.

Katniss parked pulled her car to the back of the building to park the car, she was glad to have made it home. She looked to the side to see his car in the spot where it had been this morning. She put on her coat and bundled up and grabbed the box her father gave her before heading out of the car. The snowflakes fell slanted and blew in her face and her teeth chattered despite the scarf she wrapped around her nose and mouth. The wind was blowing so hard Katniss struggled walking the twelve steps to get from the car to the back door of the bakery. The snow was up to her knees, she was about to bang on the door when it swung open.

"WOMAN, ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Peeta shouted at her.

Katniss would have yelled back but Peeta hauled her inside and carried her box and all upstairs to their apartment. Katniss discovered her husband had untapped strength, she had seen him lift heavy bags of flour and sugar without breaking a sweat.

Katniss took a deep breath inhaling that sent of his. He smelled of cinnamon, baked bread and man. At the moment his lips were set in a thin line.

Peeta seldom got mad but when he did Katniss learned to not argue back. He slammed the door closed to their apartment with his foot. The lights were out in upstairs but Peeta lit candles and made a fire. He settled her right in front of it.

He tore at her clothing.

Katniss watched him strip her off her coat and her shoes. He moved to her jeans she was quiet until he got off until her took off her wet jeans. "We lost power?"

"Yeah," Peeta abruptly answered.

"You're mad?" Katniss questioned even though she knew the answer.

Peeta stiffly got up and walked to the sofa to get the throw. He wrapped it around her.

"Peeta I was worried about you. I tried calling but you did not pick up and I became worried that you'd left and was stuck out there."

The landline phone on the coffee table rang breaking the tension in the room.

She watched him answer the phone.

"Yeah she's here, she just got here. We're going to hunker down here for the night. Did you guys lose electricity?" Peeta paused speaking as if listening.

Katniss read his face carefully, he was still upset but he was calming down.

"Okay, Gale, just let everyone know. Yeah in the morning after we dig out, we'll call before we try to make it out there." Then his face changed "Hi baby, yeah mommy is here with me. You're having a sleep over with grandma, yeah both of them. Okay sweetie behave for your grandparents okay, and mommy and I will get you in the morning." Peeta eyes glanced at Katniss, "I'll say goodnight to mommy okay, I love you." He hung up the phone a thoughtful look on his face.

"Do they have electricity?"

Peeta ran his hand through his hair. "Gale said they haven't lost it yet but he has a feeling they will. He and Rory have the generators ready and my brothers have made sure there is plenty of wood for the fireplaces so that they don't use the all of the generator electricity for the heater. Our mothers are cooking up a storm. Our child misses us."

Katniss nodded, she knew their baby was going to be well with their family. She wrapped her self in the throw. "What about Jo, Effie and Haymitch did they make it?"

"Yeah they were pulling up as you were leaving." Peeta sat down next to her, he put his arms around her. Katniss crawled onto his lap.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Peeta."

"Your dad called me in a panic telling me you had left the cabin. I was losing my mind when you didn't show up after a half an hour." He wound his arms around her closer.

"I was just so worried when you wouldn't pick up Peeta." Her voice became softer as she explained. "I couldn't go on without knowing you were alright."

Peeta fingertips lightly brushed her lips.

"I love you," Katniss had tears gathering in her eyes.

"What am I going to do with you." Peeta sighed.

Katniss had a wicked though in her brain. "Well you could find those handcuffs, I mean we do have the house to ourselves."

His response was to kiss her. Instantly that hunger pooled in the pit of her stomach. Peeta's kisses were magical and heated her up better than any electric blanket. Katniss wound her arms around him, glad that he was fine. Her worries were unfounded, and she kissed him back with all of the love she felt for him. They were a team, and were more than capable of handling things as they came along.

The blizzard delivered more than just three feet of snow.

It was a surprise to say the least when Katniss's flu like symptoms turned out to be a baby. Peeta was over the moon he wanted Arabella to have a sibling. Katniss just did not want her family to retort to the way things were before. Peeta reassured her things were going to be okay.

Here they were on Valentine's Day with a room full of family hiding the secret they agreed to keep until dinner.

"You were the one who didn't pick up the phone." Katniss pouted as she recalled that day.

"Yeah and it's my fault that you're so freaking hot." Peeta wiggled his eyebrows then winked at Katniss who scowled in response.

"Bread boy where do you keep the salt?" Jo shouted.

"It's right in front of you Jo." Prim answered.

The kitchen noise level exploded as the women suddenly began picking on each other and Peeta could see Katniss wince; no doubt she had a headache.

Katniss rubbed her back. "I'm glad your back home I don't think I could take one more minute of this female filled house."

Peeta chuckled. "Now you know how I felt with my brothers and father growing up. There was no where for me to turn. I often tried to picture my brothers wearing pink tutus to be able to withstand them."

"You're awful." Katniss exclaimed swatting Peeta on the shoulder.

"She's Pregnant," Myrtle Mellark shouted in the middle of the chaos. Little Arabella was in her lap.

All the chatting and laughing stopped.

Katniss turned red. Peeta looked to Katniss to see if she wanted to tell them.

"You're pregnant aren't you? Look at you, you're face is different, and your boobs are bigger." Myrtle said.

"Is it true?" Sage walked up to her daughter.

"Wait bread boy knocked you up?" Jo said. It caused laughter amongst the women.

Then Prim squealed "I can't wait for another baby to spoil!"

"Yes, we are." Katniss confessed happily.

"Wait did you guys use handcuffs?" Jo questioned.

Peeta turned red and Katniss stayed quiet, she was not going to answer that because after all handcuffs were there thing.


End file.
